Loving you
by shindousgal
Summary: Roxas catches Axel cheating on him and decides to end their relationship. How will Axel get him back? And was he really cheating on him? AkuRoku oneshot


"Roxas, baby I'm sorry" Axel said apologetically.

"Like hell you are. I saw that look on your face when you we kissing him."

"Roxas, Me and Demyx have been friends since we were little kids. We have always done that when one of us was feeling down."

Roxas stopped in his tracks and Axel had to quickly stop himself from running into the blond.

Roxas turned towards Axel and placed his index finger in his face.

"No more Axel. Do you know how many people have told me stories of you sleeping with their friends and cheating on other people?" Roxas cried out as the tears began top fall down his face.

"Axel I'm through with it." Roxas yelled at the man before him. He then turned and opened the door to his apartment and slammed and locked the door.

Axel banged on the door and continued to called out Roxas name. But Roxas simply ignored him as he made his way into his living room; and onto his couch where he collapsed into tears.

It was the next morning; and Roxas sat on his couch, a large tub of sea-salt ice cream in his lap. He still sat in the clothes he had worn the night before. Around 8 pm he heard the sound of his door opening and knew who it was, the only other person who had a key to his apartment, his brother Sora.

"Roxaaaassssss." He moaned out like a child.

"What?" Roxas said roughly, knowing what.

"A whole tub of sea salt ice cream? Remember what happened last time?" Sora said as he moved to take away the tub.

"..." was Roxas response

"You were throwing it back up for hours."

"But Axel-" Roxas tried to protest.

"Ya he came to my house crying his freaking eyes out last night." Sora said as he placed the ice cream in the freezer.

"So." said Roxas stubbornly.

"He told me what happened with him and Demyx and you miss interpreted it."

"Yea right I plainly saw him-"

"Zexion cheated on Demyx. Axel was just comforting his best friend. You should know Axel loves you with all of his being, Roxas. I'm personally upset that you would even think he would cheat.

"I guess your right." said Roxas with a pout.

"You know darn well I'm right."

"Yea."

"Now you need to tell Axel your sorry."

"Yea I know but I don't know how."

That's when Sora walked to the door and opened it. It was then that Axel walked in and Sora walked out, shutting the door behind him

"Roxy please understand that I-" Axel tried to explain. But it was then that he was engulfed by a boy with blond gravity defying hair.

"Axel, you don't have to say your sorry. I was being stupid. Please forgive me?" Roxas said as he pulled away and looked up into his lovers eyes. Axel then placed a kiss on Roxas lips. But that wasn't enough. Roxas and Axel couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

"Mmhmm Axel I love you so much." Roxas said breathlessly.

"Hmm I love you to Roxy." Axel said, as he led them to the couch.

Axel proceeded to lift Roxas shirt from his body. Once it was removed he began to kiss Roxas stomach. When Axel dipped his tongue into Roxas belly button Roxas couldn't help but to cry out.

"Ah-ah- Axel! More Axe, more!" He cried out.

"What ever you want baby." Axel said, with his trademark smirk.

He then began to move down and remove Roxas pants and boxers.

Axel moved down till he was at Roxas sex.

Axel blew a slow hot breath over the organ, and watched with pleasure as his Roxy shuddered in pleasure.

Axel continued to give Roxas a mixture of a HJ and a BJ before he was covered in a white substance.

He then got up and kissed Roxas on the forehead.

"You just sit here. Got it memorized?" Axel asked

"Uh-huh." Roxas said as he was still in his state of pleasure.

Axel returned about 5 minutes later, only in his boxers. He took Roxas to the bathroom and placed him into the hot bath. Axel then got in behind him and pulled Roxas up on his lap. He grabbed a rag and a bottle of strawberry body wash and proceed to wash himself and Roxas off.

After he was done cleaning them both they both just sat in the tub, enjoying the presence of each other.

"Axel?"

"Ya Babe?"

"I love you so much."

Axel chuckled and wrapped his arms tighter around Roxas chest.

"I love you to Baby."

After another 10 minutes they decided to get out . Once Roxas was dry and in a clean pair of briefs Axel surprised the younger boy by picking him up and carrying him bridal style into the bedroom.

Axel placed Roxas gently on the bed and then proceeded to crawl in beside him.

He kissed Roxas on the head.

"Good night Roxy, Babe."

"Night Axe. Love you." Said an exhausted Roxas.

"And I love you to, with all my heart." Axel said before he leaned over and shut of the light on the night stand.

Axel pulled Roxas to him. They both sleep through the night, laying in each others arms.


End file.
